


To the Moon and back

by swk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Я полечу с тобой до Луны и обратно. Я люблю тебя до Луны и обратно.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 2





	To the Moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> сама написала, сама насладилась, сама поплакала.  
> всем peace

/

Почему-то я прекрасно помню, как мы встретились. Говорят, что до шести лет дети помнят свое детство только отрывками, яркими вспышками событий, но я прекрасно помню тот день, когда увидел тебя — краснощекого, с такой широкой улыбкой, что и глаз не видно, и в смешной джинсовой панамке.

Рядом с тобой, кажется, была твоя сестра, а вот ее я совсем не помню, хотя говорят, что она твоя копия. Ты сидел на траве и что-то важно выводил пальцами по земле, тогда мы и встретились впервые.

Я смотрел сверху-вниз на тебя, сидящего, и казался себе таким важным, я ведь был на год старше! А потом ты протянул ко мне свою грязную ладошку и помахал с такой открытостью, с какой относишься к людям до сих пор.

\

Наши мамы подружились. Это и не удивительно, азиаты за границей всегда стараются держаться ближе. Моя мама была слаба в английском, а твоя наоборот использовала его как родной.

Но ради нас они пытались общаться на английском, потому что твоя семья не знала корейского, а моя — тайского.

Каждые выходные мы ходили вместе в парк и бегали за вашей собакой или ловили бабочек. Еще, кажется, мы дразнили твою сестру, но вспомнить это у меня никак не получается.  
Я помню, как я ужасно не хотел идти в школу, в первый год, потому что ты бы не пошел со мной, но ты сказал, что ради меня вырастишь намного быстрее, догонишь и в школу мы будем ходить вместе, надо только потерпеть.  
Ты всегда выполнял свои обещания.

/

Несмотря на то, что мы были в разных классах — мне было девять, а тебе восемь — мы все равно держались вместе. В школу нас отвозила моя мама, а забирала твоя.

Кажется, у меня были еще друзья, но их я не помню. Я точно уверен, что у тебя было полно друзей, потому что иногда мне приходилось отбивать тебя у них на перемене. Ты смеялся и говорил всем, что сначала ты мой друг, а только потом — их.

Уже тогда ты начал рисовать и стал оставаться с учительницей, чтобы она научила тебя, как правильно держать кисть и как нарисовать то, что тебе хочется. И вместо того, чтобы не ездить домой одному я пошел и записался на баскетбол. Пока ты рисовал, я играл, а потом мы все равно возвращались домой вместе. Ты рисовал меня, каждый день по несколько рисунков, разными цветами, гуашью и карандашами. А я пыжился и пытался показать хоть один трюк с баскетбольным мячом.

\

Благодаря тебе я был самым счастливым ребенком с самым счастливым детством. Все мои вспоминания — это одно большое солнце теплых эмоций и я всегда буду тебе за это благодарен.

/

Я помню первую неловкость, когда мне было тринадцать и мы смотрели с тобой какой-то глупый подростковый сериал, где девочка быстро поцеловала мальчика в губы у порога дома и забежала внутрь. Я следил за тобой, за твоими блестящими глазами и все такими же по-детски розовыми щеками, и представлял, как я тебя целую у порога дома, а ты смеешься и забегаешь внутрь.

И как только эта мысль пронеслась кометой в моей голове, больше меня она не покинула.

\

В четырнадцать я уже думал не только о поцелуях. Каждый раз, когда ты приобнимал меня или повисал на мне, мои руки и уши горели. Я дорожил каждым твоим прикосновением и мечтал, как я обниму тебя или как прижму к дивану, лягу сверху и буду целовать и трогать, пока не настанет утро.

Я не уверен, что ты понимал, чего я от тебя хочу, но я никогда не стеснялся скрывать то, как я на тебя смотрю, а ты иногда резко краснел, отворачивался и что-то бурчал.

— Я не думаю, что нам можно это делать, — однажды расслышал я. — Делать то, что ты хочешь. Ты ведь хочешь меня поцеловать, да?  
Только ты мог в такой неловкой, и смущающей ситуации умудряться звучать кокетливо? Твои глаза хитро блестели, а уголок губ был совсем немного приподнят.  
Я молчал и просто пялился на тебя, потому что молчать и глупо пялиться — это лучшее, что я умел. Но за это ты меня и любил. Ты не требовал от меня чего-то сверх моих способностей, а сам брал и делал. Младше, но храбрее.

— Я вот хочу.

Наш первый поцелуй был совсем как в том сериале, который мы когда-то видели. Он был мимолетным, как взмах твоих ресниц, но таким нужным и обжигающим, как первый глоток воздуха только родившегося ребенка.

А потом ты засмеялся, подскочил с дивана, где мы снова вместе сидели, и убежал наверх, в свою комнату.

/

В мои шестнадцать в доме не было угла где бы я тебя не зажал. Мы чувствовали себя ниндзя, когда умудрялись поцеловаться в паре метров от твоей или моей мамы. О том, чтобы кому-то рассказать, и речи быть не могло. В азиатских семьях, даже тех, которые живут в Америке, дети послушно женятся на тех девочках, которых выберут родители.

\

Иногда я вспоминаю, как моя одноклассница предложила тебе встречаться. Она видела, как мы постоянно зависаем на перемене вместе и подошла к нашему столику. Она даже не постеснялась того, что я сидел рядом, а улыбнулась и предложила пойти в кино.

Тебе было четырнадцать, мы только недавно разделили наш первый поцелуй, а последующие поцелуи были редкими, но такими же важными. А она…она просто смела подойти и позвать тебя в кино. И ты улыбнулся и согласился. Потому что тебе никогда не жалко для мира. Ты — мир, и тебя хватит на всех.  
А я — большой комок ревности и жадности, поэтому я не разговаривал с тобой неделю. Видел твое грустное ничего не понимающее лицо, отворачивался и уходил. Не знаю, кому и что я пытался доказать, но явно не тебе свои чувства.

Теперь я знаю, что настоящие чувства так не показывают.  
На самом деле, уже в тот момент я понял, что ты без меня сможешь, а я без тебя — нет.

/

Конечно, мы помирились. Нас хватило на неделю и два дня ровно. А потом ты пришел ко мне в гости после школы, врезал мне в плечо кулаком и расплакался. Мне было так стыдно, что я расплакался в ответ.  
Объяснять маме, почему мы сидим вдвоем и плачем, было неловко, но смешно.

\

Когда тебе исполнилось шестнадцать я подарил тебе собственноручно нарисованную картину — тебя маленького, идущего со мной за руку в парк. Это скорее походило на каракули пятилетки, но ты улыбался так широко, что я почувствовал себя круче, чем Пикассо. Но настоящим подарком было кольцо. Нет-нет, я и не думал ни о каких обручальных кольцах, как ты сразу же пошутил. Мне просто показалось, что на твоей руке кольцо будет выглядеть красиво. Даже если это простая серебряная полоска с одним отливающим камнем. Кольцо я купил на свои деньги и ради него где-то подрабатывал целых два месяца, но сейчас и не вспомню, ведь эта информация совсем неважна.

/

Следующее, что я очень ярко помню, уже мой день рождения. Мне было восемнадцать и родители разрешили пригласить всех, кого хочу, и устроили барбекю. Кажется, было даже много людей. Но я всегда видел только тебя.

Я следил, как ты робко подходить ко мне, держа какой-то сверток — бумага, перемотанная ленточкой. Вместо того, чтобы открыть сверток, я затянул тебя за угол дома и поцеловал так, как хотел весь день: обнял, приподнял и шутливо завертел, а потом запустил руки за резинку штанов и оставил огромный засос под майкой, на ключице.

Потом ты конечно дал мне оплеуху и заставил развернуть свиток. Знак бесконечности опутан внутри пера.

— Это лебединое, — зачем-то сказал ты, и тогда я не понял. А сейчас знаю. — Это эскиз татуировки. Специально для тебя. Я знаю, что ты хотел сделать себе и подумал, что первое тату должно быть красивым и что-то значить, чтобы потом всю жизнь не жалеть. Я честно очень долго придумывал и смысла тут намного больше, чем кажется.

Если бы я мог, я бы вернулся в прошлое и сказал восемнадцатилетнему себе срочно перенести этот рисунок на кожу. Пока есть время.

\

Когда все разошлись, а родители ушли спать, ты подарил мне всего себя. Голого и беззащитного, с красными пятнами на коже, но совершенно не стыдящегося своей красоты. Это был не последний раз, когда я был счастлив с тобой, но это было сродни взрыву сверхновой.

/

Я не пережил нашего расставания. Не думаю, что ты тоже полностью.  
Это самый смутный день в моем сознании. Я словно плавал в каком-то тумане и лишь изредка сквозь вязкую трясину видел твое лицо. Ты плакал, плакал так громко и искренне, как плачут маленькие дети, которые испугались, что их оставили родители. Ты кусал палец с кольцом, чтобы громко не стонать и прятал лицо в плечо сестры.

А я не мог сделать ничего. Я просто чувствовал твою боль и понимал, что мы отдаляемся. Навсегда.

\

Вы переехали. Мы жили в десяти минутах ходьбы друг от друга, и вы переехали. В другой конец города.  
Когда ваша машина проезжала мимо нашего дома, ты даже не посмотрел в окно. Ты был на заднем сидении, но почему-то застегнул и крепко держался за ремень безопасности.

/

Конечно же я знал, где ты живешь. Не думаю, что ты видел меня, но твоя новая комната была на первом этаже и выходила окнами на лес. Ты никогда не задергивал шторы.

В твоей новой школе тебе оставалось доучиться всего год и я очень переживал, что этот год будет для тебя тяжелым. Как глупо с моей стороны.  
Конечно же тебя полюбили все. Особенно один смешной китайский парнишка. Он был выше тебя на голову, шире в два раза и одним голосом мог заставить птиц разлететься. Но, кажется, с ним ты снова начал улыбаться, поэтому я заставил себя не ревновать.  
В конце концов, никаких прав на тебя у меня не осталось.

\\\

Конечно же, я иду за тобой в колледж. Я очень рад твоему выбором и надеюсь, что тебе понравится.  
Я знаю, что тебя взяли благодаря твоему таланту и упорству. Твои рисунки совсем не похожи на то, что ты рисовал в пять лет, но они все такие же волшебные.

Ты очень много работаешь и очень часто остаешься после занятий. У тебя даже появляется мастерская, где порой ты засиживаешься до ночи. В свободное время ты работаешь в арт-магазине и видишься с друзьями.

А я начинаю ревновать.  
Потому что ты ходишь с друзьями на баскетбольную игру команды вашего колледжа. Видно, как тебе неуютно, и я уверен, что ты вспоминаешь, как играл я. Ты уходишь с середины игры как с креста снятый и я немного радуюсь, что больше ты на игры не придешь. Что не будешь делать себе больно.

Но потом на одной из лекций ты садишься рядом с ним. С этим очаровательным игроком баскетбольной команды, у которого ямочки на щеках и слишком красивые губы.  
Почему из всего колледжа тебе нужно было познакомиться опять с корейцем, который играет в баскетбол, мне не понять. Но, наверное, это судьба.

Ты никогда ничего не замечаешь, но я вижу. Вижу, как он смотрит на тебя, как подсаживается во время перерыва, как предлагает обменяться телефонами.

Наверное, у половины колледжа есть твой номер, но только он тебе пишет постоянно, а ты мило смеешься, когда открываешь его сообщения.  
Обычно ты так смеялся, когда называл меня глупым увальнем.

На следующую баскетбольную игру ты приходишь улыбаясь и садишься на места, предназначенные для родственников игроков.  
Через несколько игр ты даже приносишь собственноручно разрисованный плакат «Чон Джэхён вперед!»

Если бы я мог, я бы разорвал эту бумажку на глазах у всех, но я не могу даже представить твое разочарованное лицо.

В такие моменты, мне кажется, что меня относит от тебя ветром. Вот еще один поток и я больше тебя никогда не увижу. Но я держусь. Держусь всем, что у меня есть.

//

Разумеется, он тебя целует, мой глупый мальчик.

Ты думал, что он просто так провожает тебя до квартирки, которую ты снимаешь все с тем же китайским другом? Вы останавливаетесь у двери и обсуждаете, какое из пирожных в кафе было самым вкусным, а потом он наклоняется и быстро мажет по твоим губам.  
Я вижу, как ты застываешь и бледнеешь, а потом со скоростью звука забегаешь домой.

Не могу перестать улыбаться, потому что тут я выиграл. После первого поцелуя со мной ты убегал радостный, а сейчас напуганный и растерянный.

\\\

Иногда ты приходишь ко мне и думаешь, что я тебя не вижу и не слышу. Но, конечно же, я рядом.

Ты всегда одет так нарядно, словно мы идем на первое свидание. Ты улыбаешься и не плачешь, только глаза блестят. Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но я чувствую твою неугасшую любовь и мне достаточно. Я вижу кольцо на твоем пальце и я все еще счастлив.

Я всегда грущу, что ты приходишь часто, но уходишь быстро, словно боишься, что тебя застукают.

//

Впервые за время нашего расставания я чувствую себя не так, как всегда. Мне хочется смеяться и бежать далеко-далеко. Не хочется следовать за тобой безмолвной тенью, а хочется протянуть к тебе руки, обнять и сказать, что все будет хорошо.

Я чувствую на себе тепло солнца и вижу, как ты идешь, чтобы снова на меня посмотреть. Я даже не злюсь, когда вижу, что за руку с тобой идет он. Я знаю, что после того поцелуя у двери прошло уже полтора года и только месяц назад ты разрешил ему поцеловать себя во второй раз.

Я улыбаюсь по-лисьи и вижу, как он крепко сжимает твою руку. Я даже вижу сострадание на его лице и мне становится спокойнее.

Когда вы подходите ко мне, я не могу удержаться, я прикасаюсь к тебе, ветер смешно треплет твои отросшие волосы.

— Джэхён, знакомься, это Ёнхо. Он был… и есть моей первой любовью. Моей главной любовью. Мы познакомились, когда были совсем маленькие и с тех пор не разлучались. Даже до сих пор я не могу его отпустить, не хочу. И чувствую, что он всегда со мной. Тут, — ты прикасаешься пальцами к кольцу, — и тут.

Я знаю, что у тебя под сердцем та татуировка, которую ты придумал для меня. Ты дико боялся, что это будет больно, но на мой день рождения ты пошел в тату салон и попросил сделать мою татуировку в том же месте, куда я хотел себе.

Я вижу, как Джэхён, твой парень? Серьезно смотрит на меня, отпускает твою руку, и вместо этого складывает руки в почтительном жесте и кланяется.

— Приятно познакомиться, Ёнхо. Тэн мне много рассказывал о тебе. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о нем каждый день, но я обещаю, что буду помогать тебе о нем заботиться.  
Меня тешит, как он формулирует, что будет помогать мне. Что он не забирает заботу о тебе от меня, потому что я ее никому не отдам. Я буду заботиться о тебе всегда. Ради этого я существую.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если мы иногда будем приходить проведывать тебя вместе? Одному мне слишком не по себе, но, конечно, я пойму если ты против.

Ты смешно тарахтишь и смущаешься, — все, как можешь только ты. Я опять отвечаю тебе взъерошенными волосами и падающей звездой на темнеющем небе.

В этот раз ты остаешься надолго. Ты рассказываешь ему о наших проделках все, что не успел еще рассказать, а я не могу перестать смеяться, потому что впервые вспоминаю. Не только рваные куски, где были ты и твои прикосновения.

\\\

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчу на ухо, когда ты идешь за ним по дорожке от моей могилы, — я всегда буду с тобой.

Ты внезапно останавливаешься, поворачиваешься и одаряешь меня своей самой ослепительной улыбкой, киваешь и спешно вытираешь слезинку с порозовевшей щеки.

Завтра новый день, у тебя большой проект на носу, а мне еще предстоит быть твоей музой.


End file.
